


Fille de Personne.

by josephjoestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: "I've seen a future free woman;I will keep your picture in my souvenirs."College AU in which you and Kakashi are struggling art students. Songfic-ish, inspired by Fille de Personne II, by Hubert Lenoir.





	1. Prologue.

Your fingertips lightly graze the cover of your sketchbook while you shrink in the seat of the taxi as it suddenly comes to a stop. God, moving into campus dorms sure was a lot more tiring than everyone said it would be. Or maybe that was just your terrible anxiety. 

You pull into your backpack strap while getting out of the car, the driver giving you a gentle smile as he takes your luggage out. Oh, wow. Now that's comforting. 

You give him the money and start pushing your bags into your dorm, getting a few stares from students around.  The feeling of judgement is almost immediate. Well, you might be a new face, but... look at this person. She's a pink-haired girl, with a messy pixie cut and wide hazel eyes, which have small stars stamped under them. She seemed focused on the raven-haired man sitting by her side, but that proved to be wrong as she shot you a gentle smile. Well, that's actually kind of comforting. Maybe they're also freshmen? Maybe they're even in the same course as you.

As you enter the dorm hall, there's a few students chatting, leaning against the doorframes, some others looking at bulletin boards or simply walking around. There's this girl with bright blue hair tied up in a bun making some origami, a redhead young man with a few piercings watching her nonchalantly. They seem a bit threatening with their intense gazes. As you walk a bit further down the hall, looking for your room, you also notice a trio chatting. One guy seems to have some marks similar to whiskers on his face, though his spiky, messy blond hair is easily the most noticeable thing about him. The other has jet black hair which sticks up, two strands framing the sides of his face. And lastly, there's a girl with straight, pastel pink hair, which is neatly tied in a half bun. They seem nice. Maybe you could ask them for some information. Then again, maybe not. 

You think for a few seconds before approaching them. "Excuse me," all eyes turn to you, and you feel slightly intimidated. This is necessary, though. "Do any of you happen to know where's dorm number 31?" 

The black-haired young man simply turns to the girl, as if pleading for her to respond. Wow, that's so friendly of him. The blond is about to open his mouth to say something, but the girl speaks first. "You're in front of it, actually. That's also my room. You must be [Name], right? Welcome! I'm Sakura." Sakura offers you a gentle smile. "You need some help with that?" She mentions, nodding at both of your bags. 

You shake your head, refusing the help. "I'm good, keep doing your thing. Thanks though." You slowly push your bags into the door and then into a corner of the room. There's an empty bed next to the window, which you figure out is yours. Sakura apparently has settled in already, a small vase of flowers placed on her side table. That's actually really cute.

You place your backpack next to your bed, laying down and grabbing your phone to send your parents a quick message. You do realize they're not exactly happy about your choice of becoming an artist, though. 

You stare at the ceiling, thoughts racing in and out of your head.

This would be quite an experience.


	2. Changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly worldbuilding.

You did know that college wouldn't really be the same as high school, but it's still a bit hard to get used to your dorm and not having your own room. Sakura is definitely not bad company, though. It feels nice to know you're not alone in all of this art college mess. She even introduced you to some people, a few of them being Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Hinata, Sai, Itachi and Kakashi. You learned that Ino and Sakura were taking a degree in Ceramics, Naruto in Graphic Design, Sasuke and Itachi in Architecture, Hinata and Shisui in painting, Sai in Illustration and Kakashi in Photography. She did mention, however, that Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi were the oldest out of everyone else since they did decide on settling down for a bit before deciding what they actually wanted to study.

You hadn't actually interacted with any of them, but judging by the things Sakura mentioned, they did seem nice. Your first day of class was relatively calm, mostly composed by teacher introductions and a few small exercises, proposed by professors to figure out a bit more about everyone's abilities. It was also a bit hard not to notice that the pink-haired girl you had seen when you arrived was in the same class as you, also pursuing a degree in Illustration. Though, this time she doesn't seem as intimidating as she seemed when you first saw her. You also learned that her name's Ana, and she seems really enthusiastic about watercolor. Sai was also in your classroom, and he seemed to be spacing off most of the time, drawing with Indian ink on his sketchbook instead of saying anything. 

The teachers are really nice, and most of the students seem to have quite a lot of experience. It's a bit intimidating though, you have to admit. Everyone seems like they know exactly what they're doing and they seem so confident. Sai handles the in as if it's nothing, effortlessly creating beautiful creatures on his sketchbook. Ana blends watercolor with ease, creating various different stains and gradients on thick, rough watercolor paper. Maybe you should talk to them eventually.

You think about walking a bit around the campus before going back to your dorm as it's still quite early. Who wants to be trapped inside their dorm doing nothing at 4pm on a Monday? Certainly not you. 

You decide to start on the small café near the library, getting yourself a cup of iced chocolate and calmly taking sips of it while sitting next to the window. The café is pretty busy, filled with students furiously tapping on their notebook keys, some of them drawing on Wacom tablets or pen displays, others drawing or painting on sketchbooks. As busy as it is, it doesn't really feel hectic. You get your sketchbook and start drawing the people around you.

The first one is a long-haired young man with pale skin and eyes, sitting next to a girl who has her hair in two buns and is wearing a qipao, and another young man, with a black bowl cut and wide, dark eyes with thick eyelashes and eyebrows. The three on them end up on your sketchbook page.

In the next page, you decide to draw another trio, and this time, the guy is a redhead with piercing green eyes, no eyebrows,  with a blonde girl with spiky hair which is tied in various ponytails, and a brunet who's wearing a black jumpsuit.  

And then there's another man; he's chubby, tall, and has spiky, long hair and blushed cheeks and a gentle smile. He is actually really adorable. This one also ends up in your sketchbook.

After some time of sketching, you decide to go visit the library, and you've never seen anything like it; there are a few tables (and a man with a spiky ponytail who has apparently fallen asleep on one of them; you definitely don't blame him), wooden chairs, a few bean bags, and shelves and shelves filled from top to bottom with books. There are two floors and all of the books are neatly arranged by category. The second floor also has a few magazines and newspapers. You'll definitely step in here to do research in case it's needed anytime soon. 

The librarian is a gray-haired man named Kabuto. He seems to be nice. 

From the library, you get to a few of the individual studios, and as you enter one of them, you notice you're not alone.

Ana is sitting on a table talking to the black-haired man you'd also seen with her a few days ago, except, this time, he's painting on a huge canvas. And, with them, is another man, with gray hair and charcoal eyes. He has an old camera next to him on the table, and is examining a few pieces of film that are scattered all around, always looking at them in the light. You don't think you've seen him before. There's also a guy that looks eerily similar to the one who's painting, except he has long hair and deep circles under his eyes. 

Dead Kennedys is playing in the background. Guess this really  _is_  an art school.

You calmly examine the canvases that lay around, some of them blank, and some others with fresh paint on them. There are a few small clay sculptures of spiders in a table, and you approach to take a better look. The finish is ridiculously smooth. There are also a few prints of beetles made in serigraphy, with layers of colors giving out a strange yet interesting effect. 

"So, you're just gonna stand there and pretend you don't know me?" You hear a gentle giggle coming from behind you, and when you turn to look, you see Ana taking one of the beetle prints. "I don't bite, y'know. Didn't wanna get back to the dorm? Neither did we." She says, pointing at the young man who was painting when you got inside and is now getting some clean water. 

"... Yeah, the class ends way too early for me to just go to the dorm and do nothing." 

"Well, wanna do something?" Says Ana, cocking a brow suggestively. "You can always grab a blank canvas, you know. Shisui! Can you get her some clean water? Don't forget to clean the brushes."

Oh. He is Shisui.

You don't even have time to think about it before you're in front of an easel, with a brush in your hand and a few tubes of pigment and white paint on the table next to you. "If you need any help mixing colors, I'm your girl.", Mentions Ana, as she goes sit next to the two men on the table. That's when you notice the gray-eyed man's eyes fixed on you. His gaze is a bit intimidating, especially considering the scar on his left eye. You just brush it off as curiosity, going back to mixing colors on your palette while having small talk with Ana and Shisui.

By the time you finish your painting, it's about 7pm. You leave it to dry on the studio and go get some food with all of them. You find out the gray-haired one is the Kakashi that Sakura had mentioned to you earlier, and the long-haired one is Itachi. Being with all of them proves to be pretty fun, at least that's what it feels like when you're all together in the café eating sandwiches while talking about your roommates and how you've settled in. Ana and Shisui offer to help you with painting, and Itachi and Kakashi, as closed off as they seem, also offer you help in case you need anything.

By 9pm, all of you are ridiculously tired and decide to retreat back into your dorms. As soon as you step in your room, you're greeted by a worried Sakura. It's actually pretty adorable to see she worries about you, and you find it pretty understandable since, when you check your phone, there's at least ten messages from her. 

When you finally shower and go to bed to get some sleep, you can't help but to wonder how the next day will be. 

You hope it will be as good as this one.


	3. Straight A's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moooore worldbuilding and a bit of relationship building (?)

The first month of class went on pretty smoothly. Aside from all of the assignments and all of the projects along with keeping up with your sketchbook, you figure out that everything could be worse. At least you had no class on Wednesdays and weekends. Lucky. You got closer to Ana and Sai, since you were in the same class. Sai wasn't exactly talkative, and you found him to be a bit blunt at times, but you guess that's just his personality.

You also found out about the occasional dorm parties. You hadn't been to one yet, but that was due to the fact that you didn't know any of the people throwing parties. Sakura would occasionally go to some parties with Ino, but you never really tagged along since you knew her reasons. You'd been to a few small gatherings at dorms to play Cards Against Humanity, paint or sketch together, drink hot chocolate or just chat. Most of these things could be done in the college facilities though, so, it wasn't exactly that special. 

There were also a few small student groups on campus, such as an LGBTQ+ group, a feminist collective, and another one for anti-racist action. You joined the feminist collective and ended up meeting a few more girls from other courses, and three of them even had a small band; Tenten, Temari and Konan formed a small, but apparently relatively popular band called Femme Frenzy. You were pretty surprised to learn about that, but it was great to hear they had a nice reception.

The collective occasionally also organized some open meetings to try and encourage deconstruction of toxic masculinity, and also on how to react when a woman is being harassed near you. Most of the reunions were overall pretty productive. 

As time went by, you got more and more used to the life on campus. 

Then, one day, Sakura asks you to talk.

"How do you feel regarding parties, [Name]?" 

You furrow your brows, not really sure of what she meant by asking you that. It's not like you'd mind if she wanted to throw a party or something, but it would be quite tiring to clean up afterwards. "Neutral, I guess? They're just... quite a bit of work, don't you think?"

Sakura nods in agreement, leaning against the wall with a hand on her chin. "Yeah, that's... true. Would you agree if we were to throw a party in our dorm room, though? I could talk to the other people on our floor, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

You think for a few seconds. You wouldn't have to clear everything by yourself, and most of the people close to Sakura weren't really assholes or anything. Plus, you were all of legal age, so, drinking alcohol wouldn't be a problem. You'd just have to put away some valuable stuff in the closet, maybe push the beds to the corners, and ta-da! Perfect party place. It could always be worse, right?

And it wouldn't make you worse of a student or anything like that. You needed to be a bit more laid back. You can't just be doing assignments and projects all the time, and everyone needs to chill a bit instead of only thinking about getting straight A's.

"Maybe? Considering we share this dorm, we could tidy everything up together and clean up together too. It wouldn't be that bad, right?"

Sakura gave a gentle smile and shrugged. "Nah. I'm sure we could handle it. How about we throw a party next Tuesday night? We'll have the entire Wednesday to clean everything up and rest. Plus, we could ask Tenten, Temari and Konan to bring the bass, the guitar and the microphone. We'll have a freakin'  _blast_!" 

And you think a bit more. This would be a great opportunity to get everyone together and get to know some people a bit better so that you don't seem like such an outcast. Plus, if everyone's down, why the hell not?

"Let's do it!"

Sakura grins at your enthusiastic response. 

"Hell yeah! That's the [Name] I wanna see!"


	4. Cherry Bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will be separated in two chapters because this has 5 pages and by the time this chapter finishes it's ~11pm and that's too early for a party to finish.

The week goes by faster than you imagined it would. With all the assignments to do and projects to finish, it seemed almost as if minutes didn't exist. Between painting sessions, gouache mixing, lectures on color theory and grabbing coffee at the café, it was Tuesday again. You knew by a fact that Sakura would probably just invite as many people as possible, and those people would call more people and their mom. Though, that was part of the fun.

You were doing a small gouache painting, with Sai sitting by your side. He seems a bit too focused on his work, but you poke his arm gently to get his attention. He stares at you in confusion.

"Hey, are you coming today?" You say, cleaning your flat brush in the cup full of now muddy water and then turning to look at him. He gives you his usual weak smile and nods. 

"Yeah. We don't have class tomorrow anyway." You smile at him. He didn't speak a lot normally, as he was always paying attention to the lectures or painting. Plus, even when asked to speak, he didn't say much besides what was strictly necessary. He was really nice and helpful when anyone asked him for help, though. You've also seen him hanging around with Ino sometimes. Hopefully you'd get to know each other better with time.

He reminded you a bit of... what was his name now? Oh, yeah. Kakashi. Both of them didn't speak much even when surrounded by people, and that's the first thing you noticed about them, on separate occasions. You wondered if he was going.

By the time you got to your dorm, at 4pm, Sakura was already moving the furniture around, and you threw your backpack on the floor to help her, pushing your bed to the wall and covering it with a sheet so that it could serve as some kind of couch. There were a few bottles of booze on the small kitchen counter. Mostly cheap vodka, and a few boxes of juice along with a pile of bowls and red plastic cups. "Want me to prepare the punch?" You ask Sakura, as you get your backpack to shove it in your shared closet. 

"Sure," she says, putting her small flower pot in the bathroom. "I'll put my stuff away while you do that."

As she puts everything away in the closet and into drawers, you mix juice and vodka in the bowls. You make sure to put more juice than vodka, so that no one will get drunk too fast, or drunk to the point of throwing up.  _Life hacks_.

After you mix about five bowls of punch, you place them around the room so that everyone can get some. There are also a few bags of chips around so that no one will drink with a completely empty stomach. You know Ana is dropping by a bit earlier so that she could get ready with the both of you instead of doing everything in her dorm with Shisui. You know they've apparently gotten used to getting changed in front of each other and such, but she wanted to drop by your dorm to do her makeup. She also said she could help you with yours if you'd like her to, so, that's a plus. At about 18pm, she's knocking on your door, and when you open it, she's carrying her clothes on her hands. "Hey, babe." She says, with a grin, flashing her braces. Her messy pixie cut seems to be an even brighter pink. Maybe she redyed it. She also smells like vanilla and bubblegum. "So, you guys want any help with makeup or something? After I'm done with mine, I can help." You nod positively, and she smiles at you. Sakura shakes her head, but smiles gently at Ana.  "Well, I'll go tidy myself up and then I'll get to you."

After about twenty minutes, she's out of the bathroom with a full face of makeup, and her hazel eyes have a halo of pink eyeshadow around them and a thin wing, with a healthy flush and glow on her usually pale cheeks. There's also two hearts stamped under her eyes. 

"'Kay, sit down and I'll do my thing. You're already pretty, let's add to the beauty." Ana gets a bit of translucent setting powder and some neutral eyeshadow, and gently brushes the powder onto your skin. She then proceeds to make a wing that works with your eye shape, and puts some mascara on your lashes. Grabbing a small palette, she dusts a bit of coral blush on your cheeks and nose and gently taps some creamy highlighter on your cheekbones and the tip of your nose, before giving you some cherry red lipstick so that you can put it on yourself.

When you look in the mirror, your eyes widen. You don't usually wear much makeup, but this doesn't look heavy even though you look pretty tidied up. Ana smiles at you, proud of her work and glad to see your reaction. "You're out to break some hearts. Now, go get dressed up. It's almost time. I gotta get dressed too."

Sakura sees you and compliments you on how you look even prettier. She also looks beautiful, you notice, with a burgundy dress that goes down to her knees, along with sandals. She's utterly charming. "You're out to get Ino, aren't you?" You say jokingly, to which she responds with a playful slap. You get into a loose dress that just looks like a big sweatshirt, and put on high top all stars. Comfort comes above all, plus, this isn't some fancy party. Ana is wearing a black outfit, composed by a sleeveless turtleneck, with a miniskirt and sandals. Soon, Tenten, Temari and Konan come in with a bass, a guitar and a microphone and start setting everything up.

After the clock hits 7pm, all of you start waiting for everyone to arrive. Tenten and Temari are still tuning the instruments a bit before they can actually start playing something. Shisui arrives with Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke, and the four of them greet you swiftly before grabbing some chips. All of you speak for a while, and then, more people start arriving, and when you realize it, the hallway is full of people drinking and chatting.

The music actually starts around 7:40pm, with Konan and Ana singing Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. You hear some faint shouting from inside the dorm while you're drinking some punch, and you go inside to check. The first thing you see is Ana shouting on a microphone, and people are starting to gather to see what's up.

"THIS GOES TO ALL OF MY GIRLS OUT HERE!''

Temari starts on the guitar and Tenten on the bass. Konan and Ana start singing the first quotes, loudly, their low and raspy voices mixing together. You figure they might have had a few drinks.

"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school,  
Old folks say: Ya poor little fool,  
Down the street, I'm the girl next door  
 _I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_ "

They seem to be catching everyone's attention with their small performance, and you can't blame the spectators. Their voices are definitely striking.

"Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb  
Hello,  _world!_  I'm your wild girl!  
 _I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_ "

After a few more quotes from the song, it ends, with a round of applause and whistling.

It's only then that you notice Kakashi sitting on your covered bed, casually reading a book. You decide to sit next to him, as you haven't really interacted with him yet. "You're not much of a party guy, are you?" He looks at you and puts away his book. You see that the cover says 18+.  _Was he reading erotica_? You decide to ignore whatever the hell that was as he starts talking. "Wouldn't say so. I'm more into photographing what's happening at the party than actually taking part of it." He says, as he points to the camera on his neck. "Maybe I'll get some nice shots." The band's now playing Rich Youth by Hayley Kiyoko, and you smile as you notice Ino and Sakura talking, their faces getting oddly closer by the second. You  _really_  hope they hook up.

You also catch a glimpse of Shisui and Ana slow dancing as they giggle like idiots. They seem pretty fun to watch. You give Kakashi a nudge. "Look at these two," you say, pointing at them in a way that they hopefully won't notice. "They look adorable." He nods, and grabs his camera to take a picture. You won't know what it looks like until the film he is currently using is full. Suddenly, he stands up.

"I'm taking some more pictures around. Wanna come?"

You don't answer, simply getting out of the bed and motioning for him to come along. You notice Naruto talking to the redheaded guy with green eyes you saw the other day. He's all blushy, and it's adorable. Itachi is sitting with some people you didn't know, but they all seem really invested in their conversation. Kakashi also takes a picture of that, and some of the band as it plays some music. 

You walk around the same places in silence multiple times as Kakashi takes pictures of the people and of some details which would probably only make sense if you were a photographer. You get some punch to drink, and by the end of the night, the both of you seem to be a bit tipsy.

When you're walking around the hallway yet again, a random blonde guy pulls you by your arm. "Hey, you wanna have some fun, babe?" He says, pulling you close to him. You can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. "No, thanks." You try to see if Kakashi is still nearby, but, apparently, this guy got you away from him. Fuck. You hope someone notices. "Come on, it's gonna be fuuun." This guy's speech is slurred, and he seems to be completely drunk. Though, it doesn't justify what he's doing.

He pulls you even closer, pressing a kiss to your jawline. God, no. Fuck no. This is bad. You start struggling against his grip when you feel someone pull you from behind and hear a familiar voice.

"Found you. And, what the hell do you think you're doing?" It's Kakashi, with a cup of punch on his hand. The guy who was harassing you suddenly looks very intimidated. 

"Well, you see, we were just-" Kakashi interrupts him before he can finish his sentence.

"I saw what you were doing. And if I see you doing that again to any girl, or  _anyone_ , you're not getting away with it."

You clenched your fists, trying to calm yourself down; next thing you know, Kakashi is pulling you out of the crowd and the both of you are climbing to the roof. You were glad to get some fresh air. A few minutes go by without conversation, but he decides to break the silence. "Did he hurt you?" He says, his arched brows furrowed into an expression of anger.

You shake your head negatively. "Nope. Just a kiss on my jaw, and then you showed up. Thanks for that." 

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my writing. I hope this is up to everyone's standards, and I'll also be in this as a character because I have absolutely no limits. Also, Karachi won't be wearing a mask all the time in this because it's simply not realistic, lol.


End file.
